Debe ser especial
by Gamine AL
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un "verdad o reto" traeria el amor a su vida? Sakura kinomoto, cree que el primer beso debe ser especial. Un juego, un reto, una rockola, su primer beso, y un solo chico, SU CHICO. One-Shot


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Card Captor Sakura, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Clamp y compañí es sin fines de lucro. **

"**Debe ser especial"**

**By Adri Antara.**

Esto es lo que tienes que hacer Sakura – Naoko levantó un dedo exigiendo atención – tienes que cumplir el reto, o afrontaras tu castigo.

Las risa de mis amigas logró descolocarme, sabia que era mala idea jugar con ellas **"verdad O reto"**, sin embargo lo había hecho, y ahora tenia que cumplir, o si no..

-anda Sakura, será divertido – la apoyó Tomoyo.

Esta bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – pregunte Sakura temiendo la respuesta.

Las cuatrote miraron, pensando su respuesta, Rika, la chica de cabello castaño y corto me miró sonriendo. Naoko estaba observandome, como midiendo mi capacidad de resistencia, y Tomoyo susurraba algo en voz baja junto con Chiharu.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó Naoko - ¡tendrás que entrar a una casa embrujada… de noche!.

El resto la miro con incredulidad, y algo de diversión, Yo incluida, era muy propio de Naoko tratar temas relacionados con fantasmas y espantos. Tomoyo curvo sus finos labios en una sonrisa picara que ocultaba algo mas.

-Creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

Media hora mas tarde, yo, Sakura Kinomoto aun no podía creer que mis amigas me estaban obligando ha hacer.

- No, no puedo hacerlo.

-¡Si, si puedes Sakura, solo tienes que intentarlo!

-¡Intentar que! –Refunfuñe al borde de la histeria - ¡Jamás le he dado un beso a alguien!

Me sonroje fuertemente, lo había gritado, y ahora la mitad de la calle me observaba, unos pasos mas allá vi a un grupo de chicas de nuestra escuela, observarme divertidas, obviamente se estaban burlando de mi.

-Arpías – murmure, después volví la atención a mis amigas, que seguían en sus trece – No quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

- Por que… por que debe ser especial Tomoyo – dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tienes que hacerlo- Chiharu sonaba divertida – Es tu deber, lo prometiste.

-Una promesa nunca se rompe, pequeña Sakura.

Bien, Tomoyo sabia muy bien como picarme el orgullo, y lo había logrado, mi orgullo no me permitía romper ningún tipo de promesa, por que fuese lo que fuese, Sakura Kinomoto, jamás, pero jamás rompía una promesa.

Entramos al local las cuatro cinco, yo adelante, y ellas atrás, como si fueran mis guardaespaldas.

Respire hondo.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Trate de darme valor a mi misma, y escudriñe el local. Estaba abarrotado, y para mi desgracia, la mayoría eran estudiantes del Instituto.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos por elegir al prospecto? – sugirió Rika.

-¡debe de ser alguien guapo! - apunto Tomoyo.

-¡Sin novia! – continuó Chiharu.

-¡De buen ver!

-¡Con dinero!

-¡Alguien que no conozcamos!

-¡Que no estudie con nosotros!

Y la lista seguía, me lleve una mano al rostro tratando de calmarme, se suponía que debía ser yo quien escogiera, no ellas, sin embargo no había mucho que hacer.

La voz de alguien pronunciando mi nombre me hizo quitar mi mano, frente a mi estaba Kamui, un compañero de clase, y nos saludaba con la mano, haciéndonos señas para que nos acercáramos.

Tomoyo fue la primera en acercarse, solía llevarse muy bien con ese chico.

-¡Kamui! - exclamó alegre - ¡que agradable sorpresa!

Nos saludo de beso a todas.

-¿Qué sorpresa?, yo siempre vengo aquí- respondió de manera aguda - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Las cuatro sonrieron y le contaron todo lo que tenían planeado para mi, yo me limite a soltar una risita fingida, solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Varios chicos la saludaban al pasar.

Yo no me consideraba fea, tenia el cabello castaño, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y que se rizaba de forma juguetona en la puntas, mi figura era esbelta, gracias a la herencia genética, y tenia unos ojos verdes que me habían traído a mas de un chico.

Entonces, ¿Por qué jamás había dado mi primer beso?:

La respuesta era muy simple, yo era una romántica, siempre había pensado que mi primer beso debía ser algo mágico, con alguien qué te gustara y que te hiciera sentir mariposas en la panza. Pero al parecer todo eso se iría al caño, gracias a mi orgullo y a la tonta apuesta.

- …debe ser especial Kamui, tu comprendes- la conversación de las chicas era animada, Kamui parecía muy interesado y se mostraba alegre.

Las mire un momento, y luego deje vagar mis ojos por el local, unos chicos de cabellos con colores estrafalarios estaba hablando animadamente de un concierto, y detrás de ellos una mesera limpiaba una mesa que se acababa de desocupar.

- Sakura.

Gire sobre mi misma en dirección a donde me llamaban, pero no había nadie. Fruncí el ceño, probablemente eran imaginaciones mías, debido al estrés.

Mire a todos y cada uno de los chicos que allí se encontraban, conocía a la mayoría, así que no podía besarlos, y los de los cabellos raros definitivamente estaban descartados.

La música había cesado, y solo se escuchaban las voces animadas de los jóvenes.

-Tomoyo – llame tratando de obtener su atención - ¿tienes monedas?

Mi amiga busco en su monedero, pero solo tenia un billete, yo quería poner música.

-¡Sakura querida! – Kamui se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos dando pequeños saltitos, como si fueramos viejas amigas – ¡Creo que encontramos al chico perfecto!

Suspire resignada, quería acabar con ese asunto enseguida.

-Debe ser especial, y créeme, todo en el es especial- seguía Kamui muy animado – ¡me lo comería entero!

-Lo se Kamui- sonreí incomoda, no quería saber quien era su prospecto, por que lo que haría seria acobardarme – pero quiero poner música, prometo que en cuanto lo haga, cumpliré con mi castigo.

Kamui me miro sonriendo, y luego deposito unas cuantas monedas en mis manos.

Me dirigí con paso energético a la rockola, tal vez un poco de música me animaría.

La Rockola estaba situada al otro lado del local, tenía una vista directa desde donde estaba y podía ver a Tomoyo y las chicas, cotillear alegremente con Kamui.

Zigzagueé entre las mesas, aquí y allá me saludaban los chicos, y yo solo podía dedicarles una media sonrisa, no estaba del mejor humor como para sonreír.

Una lista de canciones se desplegó en la pantalla en cuanto pulse la opción, escuche el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada, alguien había salido, o alguien había entrado, no importaba.

_The Police._

_U2_

_Cold Play_

Esas eran mis mejores opciones, ¿Cuál seria la mejor de todas?. Solo tenia el dinero suficiente para una canción, así que debían elegir bien.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Naoko desde el otro lado - ¡Date prisa!, ¡lo encontramos!.

Emití un gruñido por lo bajo y le hice un gesto de asentimiento, después volví mi atención a la rockola, esas chicas, que se hacían llamar mis _amigas_ me estaban presionando.

Pues bien, era mi primer beso, y, si no podía decidir a quien dárselo, ni cuando dárselo, al menos podría decidir si se lo quería dar en ese momento o no, me tardaría todo el tiempo que yo quisiera en escoger una canción y …

-¿Vas a poner algo o no?

Una voz masculina se escucho a mi espalda. Era sexi y calida, pero sonaba un poco molesta.

-Sí.

No estaba de humor como para que algún tonto se pusiera a molestarme. Ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a ver quien osaba molestarme.

- Bien, pues hazlo.

-Lo Hare cuando quiera, tonto – dije molesta – así que esfúmate.

No supe si el chico que estaba detrás de mi se había ido o no, pero yo seguía en mis trece.

_The Police._

_U2_

_Cold Play_

Otra vez las misma opciones, una mano cruzo sobre mi hombro y alguien se acerco a mi.

-_The Police_ parece una buena opción- Esa voz, definitivamente no se había ido.

Y había algo en su cercanía que me ponía nerviosa, aspire su aroma, menta mezclada con maderosa. Delicioso.

-No importa lo que tu creas, importa lo que yo quiero – logre articular.

Me di la vuelta, y me encontré de frente con algo impresionante.

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño que caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro me miraba a través de unos ojos de un extraño color ámbar, casi chocolate, que estaban enmarcado por unas largas y gruesas pestañas, me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto, de complexión delgada, pero bajo su camiseta verde pude observar unos musculos definidos. Trague en seco y trate de recobrar la compostura, aunque me resultara difícil debido a lo cerca que estábamos.

-Tal vez deberías ser mas educada – dijò – Yo solo te estoy ayudando, aun después de que me llamaras tonto.

-Pero…pero nadie pidió tu ayuda – "Ho dios, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?"

- ¿Enserio?, la verdad es que si sigues mirándome como tonta, pensare que mas aya de tener problemas con tu elección, tienes problemas mentales.

En ese instante sentí la sangre bullir hacia mi rostro. Me estaba sonrojando, pero también sentí un deseo de golpearlo, acababa de llamarme tonta.

El desconocido curvo suavemente sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, dio un paso mas hacia mi, yo retrocedí de manera automática, choque con el borde de la Rockola, no había mas espacio.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó - ¿Te has decidido a poner algo o no?

Estaba turbada, su aroma me hacia divagar. Cerré los ojos esperando que pasara, pero no sucedió, el seguía invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Necesitaba aire y pronto, una imagen vino a mi mente, yo abrazándome al cuello de aquel chico entregándole mi primer beso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarme con un par de ámbares que me observaban divertidos, y con algo mas.

-Yo…

A su espalda pude ver a las chicas, y a Kamui, todos muy atentos, y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Bien, yo tampoco podía creer que de la nada un chico guapo se pusiese a mi espalda y me tuviera prácticamente acorralada entre una estupida Rockola y el.

-Si no lo haces tu, lo are yo.

-¡No!, ¡espera!- dije conmocionada – Yo lo are gracias.

-Espero.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y me di la vuelta, sentía su presencia, el no se había alejado.

"_Rápido Sakura, Piensa",_ me apremie mentalmente. Cerré los ojos y elegí una canción al azar, pero antes de que mi dedo tocara una de mis opciones, la canción comenzó a sonar.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y me encontré con que **Coldplay** se estaba reproduciendo.

Lo siento, tardabas mucho- su voz sonaba divertida, y terriblemente cerca.

Me di la vuelta, pero estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban, perdí la cabeza, y en un momento sentí el impulso de hacerlo.

-Tal vez debería agradecerte – dije de forma entrecortada.

-Eso depende- dijo tomando mi cintura suavemente y provocando una sensación calida y placentera en mí estomago.

-¿De que?- pregunte aturdida, un sentimiento especial comenzaba a inundarme.

-De cómo me des las gracias – susurró con voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio y cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su aliento acariciar mis labios, estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca…

-¡espera!, esto no…

Trate de sepárame, pero fue en vano, era inútil, por que una parte de mi me decia que no lo hiciera, pero la otra moría de ganas por hacerlo…

De improviso sentí sus labios contra los míos, acariciaron suavemente, como haciéndome una pregunta, y yo, como si supiera que hacer exactamente, le correspondí.

Sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, de una manera suave, me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. Jamás había besado a nadie, y ahora me encontraba besando a un perfecto desconocido, que, se había atrevido a llamarme tonta, y que había robado mi canción.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, y sentí como el me estrechaba mas, como si quisiera tenerme mas cerca, nada mas existía, solo el y yo.

Delineo suavemente mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, y luego, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar la saboreo, lentamente. Sentí de nuevo algo en el estomago, pero la sensación de tener su lengua, jugando con la mía era mas fuerte.

Era mágico. Mi primer beso y era algo estupendo.

Lentamente, nos fuimos separando, sentía la cara arder de vergüenza, y un poco de pavor, sin embargo me di valor y lo mire a los ojos, el sonreía, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Linda forma de dar las gracias – murmuro.

-Si, bonito detalle. – dije turbada aun.

- Li Shaoran.

-Kinomoto Sakura.

Nos miramos un momento mas, y en ese momento supe que el era especial, el era el chico. Mi chico.

-Un poco tarde para las presentaciones ¿No crees?

-No importa, _Sakura_, pero… no estuvo mal, para ser tu primer beso – sonrío con algo parecido a dulzura, y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Yo emmm… tengo que… irme- Tomoyo y las demás me miraban excitadas, y reclamaban a gritos mi atención.

-¿Tan pronto? – sonaba decepcionado.

-Si, lo siento –añadí a modo de disculpa – Un placer conocerte.

-El _placer_ fue mío – comenzaba a alejarme de el cuando sentí su mano sujetar mi muñeca – Pasare por ti mañana, cuando salgas de la escuela.

Lo mire sorprendida, pero el sonrio de nuevo, una sonrisa picara e inquietante.

-No creerás que te vas a escapar ¿cierto?- y con suave tiron, me acercó de nuevo a el y me dio un suave rozon de labios, que logro erizarme de nuevo – Mañana, a las tres.

Sonreí, me sentía plena, llena de felicidad, mí primer beso había sido especial.

Deslizo un papel en mi mano, y lo mire sorprendida.

-Llámame – dijo – por que tienes los ojos mas hermosos que aya visto nunca.

Y con eso me dejo ir, se alejo lentamente, dejando ver otra de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-¡¿Como sabias que era el? – pregunto Tomoyo en cuanto llegue junto a ellas.

-¡Parece como si brillaras Sakura!

-¡Eso fue tan…Romántico!- Kamui estaba sonrosado y sus ojos parecían brillar como dos estrellas- ¡ que tierno!

Mas que tierno…romántico. No pude evitar sonreír a mis amigas, y les daba las gracias, por que gracias a ellas, había entrado a ese lugar, y en ese lugar había conocido a Shoran Li.

Y por supuesto, había dado mi primer beso. Y había sido especial.

Aquella noche llame a Shaoran. Pasamos mas de una hora hablando por teléfono, después el se presento en mi casa, y me hizo salir, aun a costa de los gritos de Touya.

Iniciamos una relación, y hoy estamos comprometidos, pero, a pesar del tiempo, aun puedo recordar claramente nuestro primer beso. ¿Y saben que?, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!**

_**Que tal?**_

_**He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic!, espero que les guste, realmente, me fue muy facil escribirlo, tal vez xq estaba inspirada, o tal vez xq el clima esta horrible y no puedo salir. Aun asi, espero que les guste!**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
